In a data-streaming system, a server may communicate with multiple sinks. In general, a path from a data source associated with the server to an individual data sink comprises a first span from the source to a first switching node in a shared network, a switched path through the shared network from the first switching node to a second switching node of the shared network, and a second span from the second switching node to the individual sink. The maximum flow rate that can be sustained by a path may vary with time according to load conditions of a shared network and physical conditions of transmission media. Any path segment may be shared by multiple connections which may be assigned different priority designations.
If a connection carries delay-tolerant data, such as computer files, the integrity of transmitted data may be preserved, as the conditions of a path fluctuates, using known end-to-end protocols which may rely on retransmission of lost data or data perceived to be lost. If a connection carries delay-sensitive data such as real-time video signals where data retransmission is not desirable, it is of paramount importance that the signal source, or a signal encoder associated with a signal source, adapt the signal content according to a perceived capacity of a respective connection.
There is therefore a need for responsive means for real-time connection-state evaluation and signal-content adaptation to ensure preserving service quality as connection-state varies with time.